Just Another Drug
by Wellthatsprettyinteresting
Summary: Warning, this is not a story involving anything from 8 mile, if you read, you'll know why. When you have a little fun, what might it bring you? Or in Daylan's case, who? OC/Mac Miller.
1. Rockstar

**A/U: okay. So I need to warn you right now, this story has nothing to do with Eminem. It actually involves Mac Miller, but there's no damn category for that. So guess what? I'm using it. Get tf over it.**

**The first few chapters are going to be short, but please just be patient.**

**ENJOYYYYY! **

I'm so fucking exhausted right now, it's not even funny. Being a concert promoter, you don't have room for almost anything. I've explained that to all of my family and friends, but Jordan finds some way around it.

It's Jordan's birthday today, and she had won some ebay auction for three Wiz Khalifa tickets, which was actually a big deal. So just as I was getting bummed and preparing to tell her I couldn't go because we were hosting the fourth grade chorus concert tonight, I received a phone ca;; from my boss, telling me I was free.

So I guess having stubborn friends is quite an advantage sometimes.

What, you thought I meant celebrity concerts? Psh, I wish. Although I guess I am pretty content with my job.

Even if they are always calling me by my first name, Daylan, I enjoy the kids that I work with. And besides, "Mrs. Dallas" sounds too formal for a nineteen year-old anyways.

I hopped into the shower, letting the soothing water massage the knots out of my shoulders.

Once I was out, I got into another dilemma, trying to figure out what to wear. I was single ever since me and my ex Jacob broke up. Liars aren't really my thing unfortunately.

Finally after picking out some skinny jeans and a cream-colored shirt, I styled my soft brown hair, and put my shoes on.

Thinking about it now, I never really got time to listen to music other than the choral pieces that were sung at the elementary schools. But I'm sure I'd have a great time tonight anyways.

Knowing that I'd just have to return to work tomorrow, I told Jordan that I'd be coming straight home after the concert.

As we arrived at the concert, I immediately noticed how packed the place was. But luckily, we found out seats and got to enjoy the show.

I was actually disappointed when the concert was over. It was so loud, so exiting, so fun! I could totally get used to doing this more often.

It seemed that all the entrances were congested with security guards and impatient people. Once we finally got out, I hugged Jordan and Chloe, who had gotten the third ticket, goodbye.

I headed towards my car, my heart still pounding with anticipation from the loud music. Suddenly, a crowd of people started heading my way. I could barely make out a man frantically struggling to get away from them.

I watched, not knowing whether or what I should do. He caught sight of me, which wasn't that hard to do since I had parked so far out due to lack of parking spaces. I was basically the only person out there, besides these people.

They were all screaming at one time, so I had to lean in close to hear what he was saying as he finally made his way towards me.

"Please, I need a ride. Could… could you give me one?", he stuttered.

I cringed as the smell of alcohol blasted me in the face.

I was about to offer him my phone to call a taxi with when I noticed how utterly confused he looked. Plus, he sounded extremely drunk. Who knows what all of those girls would do to him by the time the taxi arrived?

So before I could let the negativity I usually withhold get the best of me, I thought to myself "ehh, whatever", and made my decision.

"Get in the car".


	2. Puppy Dog Eyes

**A/U: I know that one was really short, and this one will be too. But before I get a complaint about not making chapters for a long time, I need to inform y'all that I'll be in California for two weeks. YAY.**

**So I hope you enjoy this extremely short chapter, please review :D  
ENJOY !**

As we drove away from the crazed girls, I began to question him ," why were all those girls following you?"

"Uh…", he stuttered," You know…know…'cause I'm uh…I'm Mac Miller".

"Who?", I laughed. I don't know if that's really his name or not, but I do know that this guy must be extremely drunk.

"My real name….it's, uh…. ", he started.

"Real name? alright, whats your real name?", I asked.

"It's Malcolm, what's yours?", he asked, shooting me a huge cartoon-like smile.

"My name is Miley Cyrus", I teased. I don't really know why I said that, but its not like it mattered if he knew my real name or not.

"Oh, hi Miley", he said as if he had rememberedmy face from a now-clear memory ," I almost didn't recognize you. But then again, you are hot."

I felt my face immediately flush at what he said.

_Damnit, stop it This guy is drunk. He probably has some weird alcohol-caused boner right now"._

I cleared my throat. "So uh, Malcolm, where am I taking you?" I asked.

"Oh…uh…I don't really have…um…a place to crash, bro", he sighed out.

"_great_", I said sarcastically. "Do you need me to take you to a hotel? Here, I'll let you use my phone if you need to", I offered.

"I…I don't know. I don't want…I don't want to be followed again", he stammered.

I looked at him. He was looking out the window, the utterly lost expression still present on his face.

_Ah shit Daylan. You've gotten yourself into something, now get yourself out._

"Well, Malcolm…", I began, but for some reason, I still couldn't say no to him.

Just as I was about to tell him he'd have to call someone, he looked up at me.

I noticed his beautiful brown eyes right away. Even if he was drunk, I had to admit that this Malcolm guy, or whatever his name was, was pretty attractive. He was definitely pulling some sort of string inside of me without even trying, or probably knowing.

He looked at me with that look of one of those lost puppies who need someone to take care of them.

"Um, well since it's just down the road… we can just go to my place. But you can only stay until you find someone to come get you", I stated firmly, giving in.

Still with the glowing brown puppy dog eyes, he stared at me. The cartoon-like smile appeared once again, but this time, it looked more real. "Thanks, Miley".


End file.
